Soul Searching
by thegambit23
Summary: Rogue needs to get out of the mansion. If not that, then at least a change. Even just a little...what will happen when she meets this new recruit? coughREMYcough, R & R! this is a ROMY! read it pple!thanks simba!


YOU GUYS CHOOSE THE TITLE!

Stupid disclaimer: own nothing. Blah, blah, blah..and all that good stuff.

Summary-Rogue needs to get out of the mansion. If not that, then at least a change. Her and Remy are good friends at the moment. And the rest..well..read to find out. Oh by the way, she could control her powers via self control. She learned, and practiced, and finally got it. Took about 5 months…the song for this one is…Still Frame, by Trapt. Rogue and remy are both 18.

Sorry for boring u pple…heres the story…

_**  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and i cant get out Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here**_

Believe me, I'm just as lost as you… 

So here Rogue is, again, sitting here, looking out her window, watching as the various sized droplets of rain fell on her balcony and listening to her music. But of course, this was after the routine 5 o'clock in the morning Danger Room session, fighting with Kitty for usage of the bathroom first, and the approximately half-hour shower. She was depressed and frustrated. Just so trapped here. Everything is boring, nothing really exciting happens here except for the occasional new student or someone breaking something. She needs more in life, more to help her live it to the fullest, or at least to the half fullest. Anything would be fine, right now she is at ground zero. She's not living life. Doing almost the same thing everyday is not living your life to the fullest. She needs change. Just a little change, maybe not exactly out of the mansion, but at least getting away for a little, or changing things around. Switching them. Just…anything.

There are some days where she thinks things could be different, that things have actually livened up around here, but then, they aren't changed at all, things are exactly.the.same. Most days, she just kind of zones out, going through her day in a half daze. Just barely listening to anything. Thinking about what kind of change she wants. Does she want to leave, and be away from the people she cares about, her friends? Does she want to stay, be with everyone and keep living life as it is? Or does she want to find that special someone, that just seems to make your life better with just a smile? She can't really say this to anyone, though she has tried, it always came out wrong, like she just didn't want to be at the mansion, for no reason. It was too hard to explain. Too many emotions were going through to be able to put them into words. With the way she feels, time just goes faster and faster with each passing seconds, like a big blur running past her.

_**An every time I think I've finally made it**_

I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before  
I see the clock and it's ticking away, and the hourglass empty  
What the Fuck do I have to say?

Rogue faced the facts, and the truth at that. She needed someone. Someone that was her age. Someone that was new and exciting. Someone that she could just let loose with. Someone who could help her come out of this boring life, and get her out of stupor of being like this. And lastly, someone who she could spend eternity with.

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

Right now, the only help she's getting is through her drawings. On that simple piece of paper, she could draw anything she wanted. A whole new world of her own, with paper flowers if she wanted, or purple skies. Though she could draw that, she decides to draw others. She watches people in the mansion all the time. Drawing anything exciting she witnesses, or anything sad, or just anything that inspires her to start a picture. Everything just seemed so easy when she was drawing, nothing had to be planned here.

Keep it inside, the image portrayed  
As if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way

That was when she really realized that she needed something different. When she started to draw, almost non-stop, and she was drawing anything and everything. Hell, sometimes it even started out as nothing. She would just start drawing, it would be lines, but amazingly, it would turn out into some beautiful picture of a person she has never seen before, or just something in nature.That was also when she realized that she sort of shut herself off from others, not talking, just drawing, always with a sketch pad and pencil.

A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it  
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need

Everything was easier when she did that. There was nothing to worry about. In a way, this helped her attitude. She was able to see more of the beauty in something now, instead of seeing more flaws. Sometimes though, she just didn't want to do anything, not even think, not even draw, not even try. Just…be there. Relaxing, having no worries about college, or her duties as being a part of the X-Men.

A small reflection on when we were younger  
We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered  
Now were older its getting harder to see  
What this future will hold for us, what the Fuck are we going to be?

This whole time, Rogue has been in her room, just listening to this song over and over, still sitting in that same spot. She finally decided that she needed some food because of her stomach was growling. As she was walking out of her room, she couldn't help but over hear Jubilee and Rahne's conversation.

"Have you seen the new guy yet?" Jubilee asked.

Weh have anothah recruit? Rogue thought. Hm.Ah'll probably see him at dinnah or something..

"No. You?"

"Yea. Oh, man, he is gorgeous!"

"Ohhh..You'll have to show him to me.."

"Oh. Don't worry I wi…"

And that was the last of it she heard, because she had finally reached the stairs. She went down, and was walking to the kitchen, almost to the corner where she had to make a right turn down to get there. She was just about to make the afore mentioned turn when someone bumped into her. A rather hard, and tall someone. And someone very unfamiliar…

"Oof!"

"Ah! Oh! Ah'm sorry chere." (A/N: Yes! Its finally Remy!)

"Uh. No, its okay. Ah wasn't watching where Ah was going…" At this point, Rogue looked up.

"uhh, Bonjour. Ah'm Remy, Ah'm sorta new t' here…" Remy gave a sort of shy-ish smile..

Oh He must be the new guy, well, in the words of Jubilee he is gorgeous..Rogue thought.

"Ohh. So yoah tha new guy..mah name's Rogue."

"Heh. Nice ta meet ya."

"Uh, yea, you too…um, hey, where were ya headed to..?"

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

"Oh, Ah didn' really have a destination in mind. Just exploring..an' no offense or anyting, but, dis place seems kinda well…dull…"

" Believe meh, Ah've noticed..unless someone blows somethin up, then its not tha most exciting place in tha world."

Remy laughed. "What a coincidence. My power is blowing things up pretty much."

"Yea. That is a coincidence.."

"So..where were you headed?"

"Oh.Ah was just goin to tha kitchen, need a lil' bit of food. Which adds to tha numerous reasons whah (why) Ah hate early Danga Room sessions: no breakfast."

"Well, deres always coffee."

"Ahhh..coffee..what a lahfe sava…"

Right then, Rogue's stomach growled..

"Hm. Ah guess we should be getting that food soon huh?" Remy said this with a smirk on his face. A sexy one at that…

"Heh. Yea. Guess Ah was hungrier than Ah thought…" She smiled as she said this.

She's beautiful… Remy thought. Ah have ta get ta know her betta

After that last thought, he extended his arm to her. "Shall we chere?"

"We shall monsieur." Rogue took his arm, and started to lead him towards the kitchen.

"Sir? Do Ah look old ta you?" Rogue laughed..

"Just come on…"

After she finished her quick laugh, she looked at him from the side, and then he turned his head, and stared back at her. When he did that, she saw something. Something that she could have been searching for all along…she may have finally found that someone.

Remy saw almost the exact same thing. He felt the same connection she did. They just seemed to click. Fit together like a puzzle piece.

So lost, I'm just as lost as you  
Oh well what am I going to do…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alrighty then. How was that. Good, bad? Sucked, Rocked? Tell me and REVIEW!

Sorry if this is short, but my fingers hurt.

…..

"Great News! We're extending arts and crafts by four hours today!"

"But my fingers hurt…"

"What? What was that..?"

"My fingers hurt."

"Oh, well, now your backs gonna hurt, cuz you just pulled landscaping duty…Anybody else's fingers hurt? I didn't think so..now get back to work!"

"Could I trouble you for a glass of warm milk? It helps me get to sleep better."

"You could trouble me for a glass of shut the hell up."

small gasp

"Check out the name tag, your in my world now grandma."

Hahahahhahahaha!lol. sorry, but I couldn't resist, I mean, c'mon, its Happy Gilmore! One of the funniest movies! Hahahaha!…

Ok, sry,

So yea, I know I might have made rogue somewhat oc, but I'm tired of her being all brooding and angsty…so yea…

Ok, I think that's it. I am very tired… so, I'm gonna go to bed…

Later…..the gambit… REVIEW!..eh em..yea..phew..spell check is a bitch with accents…..


End file.
